


You're the Only One

by bitchlips



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchlips/pseuds/bitchlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Maria Mena's "You're the Only One" and obviously thought of Nick and Jess. I decided to write a series of random one shots of their relationship. Its set in the future and they're married and have babies and everything is sunshine and rainbows. (This is going to be such a long summer you guys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first little chapter is pretty... little, but I promise the next ones will not. I guess I just wanted to dip my toe in the pool of possibility ;) This is my first Ness fic so I hope it is alright? Lemme know!

**You’re the Only One**

_Well I saw you with your hands above your head_ __  
Spinning around, trying not to look down  
But you did, and you fell, hard on the ground

It was about five years, a marriage and three babies (what? Nick Miller was super fertile and apparently condoms couldn’t hold all of it!) later on their fifth anniversary. They argued about what the real anniversary was. Jess said it was technically their fifth because they had been married five years and that was the whole point of an anniversary. Sure, they had some while dating and she loved each one, but now they were married and it was a whole different ballpark. Nick, however, argued that it was their eighth anniversary because they had been dating a whole year before they got married, plus he counted the two years living together as roommates.

“Are we seriously fighting about this? Again?” Jess droned as she took a sip of her pink wine. They were up in the mountains in Oregon. Her father had inherited his father’s cabin and let them use it for the weekend. Problem is they got snowed in. Jess guessed it was a good thing she was extra cautious and had Schmidt pack their bags for them. He packed a damn army in three bags.

“Yes, we are, and I am right and you’re wrong and if you don’t fucking smile I will dance to Taylor Swift for you. Don’t temp me!” He walked over to the radio and took her iPhone and synced it up to the radio station. Jess, tilting her head at him, was somewhat amazed and weirdly turned on that he knew how to do that without asking for help or breaking anything in the process.

Soon enough Taylor Swift’s _22_ song started playing and everything felt like deja vu. She smiled somewhat at the memory of Nick seven years ago when he tried to cheer her up after sabotaging her relationship with Sam. She was glad, now, that he had kissed her and ultimately ended the Sam era. If he hadn’t taken the first step she would probably be with Boring Dr. Sam instead of this complete idiot, she thought as she watched Nick do a move that he could only have learned from Cece. This completely amazing, wonderful, sexy idiot.

“Wow, you still know how to turn me on.” She teased, cocked her head to the side as she watched him. They had woken up early in the morning to go on the slops then came home around noon, slept it off together and woke up to being completely snowed in.

Nick gave her the nod before doing some spin and twirl number that she couldn’t be positive, but it looked awfully similar to their daughter’s dance for her Kindergarten play from last week. Nick had practiced with her since Jess had to plan the entire school’s play. The only difference from then and now was that Nick had about three glasses of wine (pink wine to be exact! Yes, he loved her pink wine now after being together for so long). Nick didn’t calculate how unbalanced he would be with being semi-drunk and his foot got caught on the end table and he went tumbling down to the ground.

Jess covered her mouth to suppress her laughter. “Nick? Babe… are you... are you alright?” She giggled and then jumped when Nick got up from behind the couch where he had fallen.

Nick began contorting his body into movements and shapes that were far from dance. He threw his hands up in the air and waved them around like he didn’t care. Literally. Then he did his number where he reached behind his ankles and hopped. The man was close to 40 years old and he still could move his body (awkwardly, she might add, but still damn he was still fit).

“Oh, no.” Jess shook her head, laughing uncontrollably. He knew that he could play that card anytime they fought and she’d cave. She sat her wine glass down on the coffee table and stood up, walking over to Nick who was now pretending to be a fisherman and reeling her in with an imaginary fishing pole. Jess shook her head while smiling up at him as his arms found her waist, pulling her closer. “You suck.” She kissed him softly. “Now let’s go do it in the bed where my grandparents did it 80 years ago.” She batted her eyelashes up at him.

“Thanks for that image,” Nick sported a turtle face.

“Welcome.” She grinned. “Now. Room. Bed. Sex.” She grunted like a cavewoman.

“How does that turn me on?” Nick shook his head in amazement then with on swift movement he threw her over his shoulder, smacked her ass, and carried her down the hall to the master bedroom. 


End file.
